dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Territory Design
Gangs, Cults, and Ops Teams all operate out of Territories they live in and protect against intrusion, if you are playing a Campaign Game you can build a Territory to support your Force and provide further background to your game. Facts and Figures During the course of a Campaign a Players Force can spend time and Cash on building and developing their Forces Territories making them better equipped and better defended against enemy attack, these rules are entirely optional during a Campaign but if you want to build on your Gangs background or just want more in your Campaign they can make you game more involving. There are several stats that determine the current state of a Territory in addition to Facilities that can aid in the maintenance of Vehicles and Characters during the Campaign Sequence, the three Stats that determine the basic qualities of your Territories are as follows. Strength: This Stat Determines the overall resilience to attack determining the amount of Barricades and the toughness of the buildings that are built there, Strength improves as the Player spends Cash on enhancing their defenses and buying better materials. A Players starting Territory has a Strength of 1. Population: Represents the general quantity of potential recruits, victims, or Supporters the Territory has at its disposal, a Territory grows as the Forces leaders Kudos improves attracting more settlers to the area, A Territories Population Stat represents the number of Settlements that the player has access too, though a high number may represent one large settlement rather than several small in the case of a PZ Territory. A Players starting Territory has a Population of 10. Income: This Determines the Cash output of the Territory at the beginning of each Campaign Turn as long as its controlled by a Player, the Income of a Territory increases as the Strength and Population grow. A Players starting Territory has an Income of $1'000. When a new Campaign is started each Force a Player controls has a single Territory to begin with that provides them with a base of operations and some access to recruits and funds, for Gangs the Income of a Territory is collected in the form of Protection Money, Extortion, and other similar criminal activities. Cults gather their Income from the population in the form of donations. and Ops Teams gain their Income from Security Payments, and Funding. Improving a Territory Players may improve upon their Forces Territory in a number of ways, each Stat the Territory has can be improved over the course of a Campaign and as they grow so will the Forces ability to develop and take on Engagements. Strength: can be improved by buying Territory Facilities to enhance the defenses of the Territory. Population: can be improved by spending Kudos to gather more Settlers or Citizens to the Territory in search of a better life or just the protection of the Force, it Costs 10 times the current Population to improve the Territories population by +1. (E.g. a Player has a Territory with a Population of 4 and want to raise it to 5, it costs 40 Kudos (4 x 10)). Income: is improved by buying Territory Facilities and as the Territories Strength and Population grow, each point of Strength increases the Income of a Territory by +$300, each Point of Population improves the Territories Income by +$700. Basic Territory Facilities A Players Territory can support a number of Facilities depending on its size, and different Forces have access to different Facilities depending on whether the Territory is in the PZ or somewhere in the NoGo, a Territory also begins with some basic Facilities that are listed below. HQ All Player controlled Territories have a HQ that represents the base of operations for the Force, this structure provides a Force with sleeping arrangements, Command Rooms, and Living Facilities. Each Force has a basic HQ when they begin the Campaign and may improve it over time. Capacity: A starting HQ can support a maximum of 10 Characters. Strength: Starting HQ Buildings begin with a basic Strength of 1. A HQ's Capacity and Strength can be improved by spending Cash on them, Each Stat must be improved separately, increasing the Capacity costs $100 times the current Capacity to improve, while Strength costs $1,000 times its current Strength to improve. Garage A Players Territory also begins with a Garage which can store Vehicles and provide maintenance and repair between engagements, all starting Territories begin with a Garage, even if its only a shed with some tools. Each force begins with a Garage that has the stats listed below but may improve them over time. Capacity: The Starting Garage is able to support 4 Vehicles. Strength: A Starting Garage has a Strength of 1. A Garage can be improved in the same manner as a HQ, with increased capacity costing $250 times current Capacity, while Strength costs $1,000 times current Strength. Additional Territory Facilities A Players Territory can have several additional facilities as it develops during a Campaign, though a Player may buy additional Facilities before a Campaign begins with their Starting Cash, but most Territory Facilities will be purchased during the Campaign. Depending on where a Territory is there are a number of specialist facilities available, as PZ Territories will never have things like Mutagenic Sources, while a NoGo Territory will not have Med Clinics. PZ Territory Facilities (See PZ Territory Facilities) The PZ Cities of the US are still relatively nice and a wide array of commercial facilities and support are available to a growing Force, there are numerous different Facilities that a Force can build or gain access too as they improve their Territory. Clinic: Attracting a medical Clinic is often very useful in a PZ Territory as it provides much better medical care than 'walking off' injuries, a Clinic Costs $25,000. Fuel Depot: Vehicles burn fuel to get them on the road and on Engagements, a Fuel Depot provides the Force with a resource of Fuel to keep them running, a Fuel Depot Costs $10,000. Munitions Supplier: Weapons and Ammunition are vital to survival on the Highway and attracting a Munitions Supplier to a Territory can make life much easier for a Force, a Munitions Supplier Costs $25,000. Cybernetics Boutique: While you can go into the City to get a Cybernetic Implant having a Funded Boutique can make life much easier for a Force when the need for Cybernetics does crop up, a Cybernetics Boutique Costs $15,000. Check Point: Maintaining security and safety for a Territory is paramount for most Forces and the use of Check Points allows a Force to control their Territory and make it secure from invaders and looters, a Check Point Costs $15,000. NoGo Territory Facilities (See NoGo Territory Facilities) The NoGo is largely a wasteland but plenty of buildings still stand where Cities once did, these structures support many settlers and can be restored to become useful facilities for a Force living in the NoGo. Chop Doc: Out in the NoGo there are no fancy Clinics or Cybernetics Boutiques to provide a Character with medical aid, instead Chop Docs fill the void of desperately needed medical help, a Chop Doc Costs $35,000. Fuel Depot: Vehicles burn fuel to get them on the road and on Engagements, a Fuel Depot provides the Force with a resource of Fuel to keep them running, a Fuel Depot Costs $10,000. Munitions Workshop: Getting Weapons and Ammunition is not as easy in the wastes and Forces will typically resolve to build workshops to build their Weapons and Ammunition to keep them in killing power, a Munitions Workshop Costs $25,000. Mutagenic Source: Highly Radioactive or Toxic Sites can cause Humans to become Mutants and those that don't will simply die or worse become a Rad Zombie, Having a Mutagenic Source in a Territory means only Mutants and Robots can survive there, a Mutagenic Source Costs $1,000. Barricade: Undefended Territories are easy pickings for other Gangs and Cults in the NoGo, as such most will spend time building Barricades and reinforcing roads to prevent attacks from overcoming their homes without a fight, a Barricade Costs $15,000. See Also Force Creation Rules Gang Cult Ops Team Humans Mutants Robots Index